


Josh of Maktarish

by Cynara



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types, Ghost Soup Infidel Blue, Ghost Soup Infidel- Manga
Genre: Identity, M/M, Self-cest, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh of Maktarish runs into himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh of Maktarish

Josh of Maktarish wasn't the sort of person that was cloned. Rich, powerful people were, it was how they were seemingly everywhere at once and aged more slowly despite living harder than any three Marines on leave. Especial talents- often prodigies were run off in editions so they where more like siblings or protégés than the typical original-clone relation. Heroes were cloned so they only died when it suited propaganda; escaping certain death improved morale.

Josh was none of these things. He was an engineer, a Ship engineer, and his ships lasted for centuries. Time dilation 'lasting'. Ships knew their maker, and Ghost Soup was more idiosyncratic than most.

Josh of Maktarish was not the original of that name. He was Josh, who else could he be? So was the man across the table. There had been a scheduling mix-up. Ghost Soup didn't mind the peculiarities that clones of various decants posed in the flesh, just as Josh was careful not to refer to the ship by the generic feminine. He didn't interact directly with the crew. People weren't like ships, they expected continuity of bodies to go with that of identity.

There were Joshes that weren't as problematic when they overlapped, in that they didn't raise questions among others. The ships weren't concerned with the surface realities of their engineers. Generally those Joshes, possessed of other names naturally, were raised as siblings of named Joshes, who thus lacked the atavistic reaction to female 'selves', selves predominately oriented to females, selves that looked very different to Josh of Maktarish.

Josh wanted to seduce this other of his ilk. He wanted to be seduced by him. They didn't speak of these trysts, didn't ask if this was their first time with Another. They didn't know if their Original had had this predilection, if they had lain with him, if they had lain with a Josh that had.

They played out their Noh of assent, their negotiation of yes. Afterwards, each would compose the event and encrypted pass it onto Ghost Soup. Josh of Maktarish took himself to a room and they took each other apart, field stripped, detailed, recalibrated and buttoned him back up.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have categorized this All Media Types solely, except I want people to see that the new tag is available; overlapping with the predominate tag of Ghost Soup Infidel Blue was the best means.


End file.
